Northern Pines: Marriage Counseling
by Jenny Giles
Summary: Doggett/Reyes, Scully/Mulder Romance! The four agents are on a case undercover at Northern Pines, a marriage counseling camp. (..Could be continued...if I get some feedback)
1. The Hotel Room

Hiding their relationship wasn't easy, especially when they were stuck undercover with fellow agents Mulder and Scully, but Monica and John had gotten relatively good at it over the past month. Now, however, they were beginning to feel the tension growing between them as they went on their third night sleeping alone.  
  
It was crucial to the case that Mulder and Scully, and she and John all appeared as estranged couples coming to the Northern Pines Marriage Center for counseling. So, she and Scully shared a motel room, and Mulder and John shared one.  
  
Unfortunately they couldn't get a room with adjoining doors, so sneaking to one other's rooms during the night was out of the question. They couldn't take the chance that they were being watched by Northern Pines employees.  
  
Monica knew it must be hard for Mulder and Scully too, but they could steal kisses when the four agents were alone. After all, both Monica and John knew about Scully and Mulder's relationship, and a few kisses snuck here and there wasn't out of the question. However, neither Mulder nor Scully knew of Monica and John's involvement so there was no opportunities for stolen kisses or touches. Monica was going half crazy without the taste of John's kiss.  
  
Their counseling group wasn't meeting that evening, so they had the evening to themselves after they finished an update report for Skinner. The four had decided to meet in Scully and Monica's room and stay for awhile. Mulder and Scully wanted...actually needed to spend some time together. They decided to explain the all night party to the group by saying they stayed up all night trying some of the communication techniques discussed that week. John was especially glad, even if he couldn't touch Monica, he could be with her and smell her and enjoy her company. That was enough for now.  
  
**That evening**  
  
Soon after the boys arrival, they ordered a pizza and made quick work of the slices. When that was done, they brought out a bottle of wine and each poured a glass, toasting to the quick resolution of the case.  
  
One and a half bottles of wine later, Mulder and Scully were lying together on the couch in the hotel room, making out like horny teenagers. John and Monica had tried not paying attention, but it was hard with all the noise they were making. So Monica had decided to go for a run, and John had opted to stay behind and get his shower out of the way.  
  
When Monica returned, she and John discussed sleeping arrangements while Mulder and Scully took their turn in the shower.  
  
"I think we should let Mulder and Scully take her bed, you take yours, and I'll take the couch."  
  
"John, that couch really isn't comfortable, and there's absolutely no reason two consenting adults can't sleep in the same bed. Strictly professional."  
  
"See, I thought about that Mon," John whispered, coming closer to her and bending his mouth to her ear, "But I'm not sure I'd be able to keep my hands off you if I got you into bed."  
  
Playing along, she lowered her voice an octave and replied, "Who says I'd want you to?"  
  
Before John could come back with a remark of his own, the bathroom door opened to reveal Mulder and Scully in their pajamas, obviously ready for bed.  
  
Scully was the first to bring up the sleeping situation, "So how are we separating the beds?"  
  
"John and I figured you and Mulder wouldn't mind sharing your bed, and I offered the other half of mine to him. Unless he opts for that very uncomfortable couch, and that's up to him."  
  
Mulder laughed, "What's the matter Doggett, scared Monica will bite ya?"  
  
Monica saw John's eyes flash with desire before he forced out a decent laugh. "Nah, I'll take my chances. Just don't leave bite marks where you can see em okay? I do have a job to keep you know," he said, directing the last part of his remark to Monica.  
  
"Haha, I'll try my best."  
  
Deciding it was time to hit the sheets, Mulder and Scully climbed in her bed and curled up together; legs, arms, and every other part of their bodies were somehow twisted within the others. Amazingly they fell asleep quickly.  
  
Doggett laughed before joining Monica in her bed, "Guess they took care of whatever energy they had left in the shower."  
  
Monica slid as close to John as she could without being on top of him, "So how are we going to take care of our extra energy?" 


	2. Extra Energy

John laughed as he pulled Monica against him. "I don't know, do you have any good ideas?"  
  
Monica pretended to ponder the question for a minute and then answered him with a kiss. His soft moan was audible in the silence, and he and Monica quickly froze with fear. After realizing they hadn't woken Mulder or Scully they giggled.  
  
"I feel like my parents are watching or something."  
  
John laughed and rolled them over. They were in a spooning position and Monica could feel him against her back.  
  
"I guess you have some ideas about our mutual energy problems, huh?"  
  
"I guess I do," he whispered bringing his mouth to hers. He softly bit her lower lip and she opened her mouth, granting his tongue access. His hands traveled up and down her body, causing her to exhale loudly.  
  
"John, I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"Yeah, you never have been quiet in be..." He was cut off when Monica slapped him playfully in the arm.  
  
"What do you want to do then? There's no way I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of you the rest of the night if I'm sharing your bed."  
  
Monica thought a moment and John saw her eyes light up in the moonlight.  
  
"Did you hear anything when Mulder and Scully were in the shower. I mean, I didn't even hear the water."  
  
"No, I don't think I heard anything either. Door's on this place are thick and probably made of really good...ohhh." He smiled at her, catching her meaning.  
  
**Following Part is strong, strong R. Don't read if you don't think you'll like it. *HINT HINT* It goes into detail about how they get rid of that pesky energy. Don't say I didn't warn you.**  
  
Quietly they climbed out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. John went in first as Monica quickly followed. Closing the door, she turned around to face him only to be pushed roughly back against the door. His mouth quickly descended on hers and his hands pinned her arms above their head. She moaned louder than before, not caring at the moment if the whole world heard them. The hand that wasn't holding hers together traveled quickly to her breast.  
  
"God John, it's only been a few days. Why do I feel like I'm going to burst if you don't make love to me right now?" she sighed between kisses.  
  
"I don't know Mon," he said, releasing her hands which quickly traveled under his shirt, "but I feel the same way. Kinda scary, huh?"  
  
She grinned, "Scary in a good way." His shirt was quickly discarded, as was her pajama top.  
  
The door was becoming uncomfortable to Monica's bare back, and John was having a hard time concentrating on supporting both their weights.  
  
"Counter."  
  
"Hmm?" he moaned into her mouth. She broke away and licked her lips, "Let's move this to the counter."  
  
Understanding, he lifted her with his hands under her butt and placed her quickly on the bathroom counter. His tongue was exploring her neck as she reached into his pants and tried to push them down.  
  
"Help me out here, John."  
  
He made quick work with the pajama bottoms and boxers and was soon standing in front of her with only his growing erection gracing his body. His hands quickly found the waist band of her shorts and he pulled them and her panties off in one quick move.  
  
"I'm impressed," she said, teasing him.  
  
"Yeah well," he said, pulling her close again, "I've got skills."  
  
Her giggles turned to moans as he rubbed her entrance. With one quick thrust he was buried deep inside her. She muffled her cry of pleasure by clamping her teeth onto John's shoulder. This made him move faster and harder, causing them both to make more noise then they probably should have. He could feel her start to tense with the onslaught of her orgasm approaching. He reached between them and rubbed the palm of his hand on her swollen bud of nerves, causing her nails to dig into his back and her back to stiffen, her orgasm ripping through her wave after wave. The feel of her cumming and the pleasurable pain of her nails and teeth caused him to follow soon after, releasing himself into her willingly.  
  
He leaned against the counter while her head laid on his chest. It was another few minutes before either had the breath to speak.  
  
"John that was..."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
She smiled up at him and kissed him soft on the lips.  
  
"When's the last time I told you I loved you, Mon?"  
  
"Hmm...it was either right before you came or while you were cumming but I know it was..."  
  
He clamped his hand of her mouth to keep her from saying the rest. She looked up at him with innocent eyes. He laughed and pulled her off the counter. Always the gentleman, he took a washcloth, wet it with warm water, and gently cleaned her up. He picked her discarded clothes up from the bathroom floor and helped her into them before tending to himself. She watched him intently as he cleaned and dressed himself. When he was done, he turned to her, hair mussed and eyes tired. "I think I took care of my extra energy, you?"  
  
"Yeah, me, too. You really wore me out." She wrapped her arms around his neck gently and was about to kiss him when she felt him flinch under her touch.  
  
"John, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothin' Mon, it's just your love bite's a little sore."  
  
She looked crestfallen as she spoke. "Oh my God John, I'm so sorry. Let me look."  
  
He hugged her tightly against him. "Mon, it's fine. It felt good if you want to know the truth."  
  
She looked at him disbelieving. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," He whispered, and thought a moment, "in fact it felt really, really good."  
  
She laughed and relaxed a little. They stood in each others arms for another minute before heading back to bed.  
  
"John, you don't think we were too loud do you?"  
  
"Nah, I think..."  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
Mulder's voice drifted through the door. "Hey, could you guys hurry? I have to pee!" 


End file.
